After Hours
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: A night out with friends turns out to be more pleasant than Rose thought! AU AH


**A/N: So this came up when I saw a banner made by the amazing Mandy52799. It's dedicated to Nicia and Przybyszewski (aka Hannah) for our crazy convo last night! I love you guys! A big thank you to my lovely beta CrazySue05 for her awesome beta skills. I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

* * *

**~After Hours~**

"Come on Rose, it will be fun!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." I whispered under my breath as Mia kept whining and Lissa was roaming through my closet, messing up the perfect order I had for my clothes by folding them and placing them on their correct selves.

"No." I answered not taking my eyes from Cosmopolitan while bobbing my head to the rhythm of "I Didn't Mean it" by The Belle Brigade that came up on my iPod. I refused to go on one of their ridiculous hunts to try and find me a boyfriend. Did it ever cross their minds that I was not interested in finding one? I was perfectly content with being single. A boyfriend was the last thing I needed ever since I discovered that my ex was gay and he cheated on me with his best friend.

Jesse and I were together since we were seventeen. We were the ridiculous high school sweethearts that everyone thought would get married when our last year ended. Thank God I was not that type of girl. I made it very clear that I wanted to go to college. I wanted a career before I started a family. So I did just that.

I got in to Columbia, which was one of the best schools if you wanted to become a journalist like I did. Jesse on the other hand went to Berkeley to study economics. Of course we did the classic long-distance-relationship thing and it worked for three years. It worked until I flew all the way to California to surprise him only to be surprised. I caught him in bed with someone else. The best part was the other person was his best friend Ralf, a guy he met when he first got in to college.

When I got back I told my friends everything over Ben & Jerry and a bottle of wine. Of course they all laughed their asses off at my pain. I met Mia and Lissa a few days after I started university. Lissa wanted to be a journalist like me and Mia wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. We hit it off from the very first moment and a few months later we met Mason while we were waiting in a line to get in one of the best clubs in New York. He worked there as a bartender and for some odd reason he won't tell us why he got us in. With him our little group was complete.

Mason was a cute guy with red hair, blue eyes and a body to die for. Sadly he was also gay but that didn't stop us from loving him even more. He was born and raised in New York but when his parents learned he was gay they kicked him out and cut every communication with him. He studied to become a stylist and worked at nights to pay his expenses. A few months later we all moved in the same apartment and became roomies. The idea was mine; honestly we spend all our free hours with each other so it would be better and cheaper to live together.

When I told them about Jesse and Ralf, Mason kept muttering 'I knew it' and 'My gay radar is never wrong' over and over again, Lissa kept asking for details and Mia just laughed until tears were running from her eyes and after a while I joined her too. Truth be told I felt relief at my break up with Jesse, our relationship had become a routine and I hated it. I was just too comfortable with him.

"Rose, are you even listening to me?" Mia exclaimed frustrated. I shook my head ignoring her completely.

"Who told you that you have a choice?" Lissa questioned me leaving the room and coming back a few seconds later holding a black dress and a pair of light blue pumps with a small black bow on each shoe. "Mason demands to get you out of the house even if we have to drag you down to the club." They say that you can't choose your family but you choose your friends. I am pretty sure I choose mine wrong.

There was no way out of this so I took the clothes from Lissa's hands and walked in the bathroom to get ready without another word. "Make sure to put nice underwear on!" I heard her yell through the door.

"And don't forget the stockings!" Mia rushed to add.

_Great! This would be a lovely night!_ I thought sarcastically.

_**R~~~~D**_

Two hours later we were leaving our apartment to go meet Mason. Being a Friday night he of course worked but he had kept a booth for us. The black dress I wore was tight enough to look sexy but not enough to make me look like a slut. My shoes were a little high but through the years I had learned to not go against Mason when it came to fashion. He knew what to give you so that you looked sexy. Lissa and Mia had opted to wear dress pants tonight leaving me the only one wearing a dress. Which didn't sit well with me but I let it slide.

Both kept chatting about their day but I tuned out. Lissa was complaining about Christian and something stupid he did while Mia listened with understanding; the discussion was going on and on until a name caught my attention.

_Dimitri._

Dimitri Belikov was Mason's very cute and very handsome boss. According to Mia he had just broken up with his last girlfriend Galina and for the last month he was very much single. That made my mood a little better. Through the years I'd known him we always flirted but he never made a move given the fact that I was in a relationship with someone else. My hopes raised a little –just a little- that maybe he would finally make a move.

"From what Mason told me Galina was a bitch." Lissa added to what Mia was saying.

"So is he going to be here tonight?" I piped in as we reached the bouncer outside the Soho Club. Lissa eyed me carefully while Mia quickly kissed Eddie as he let us pass through. Mason was the reason they'd met and after a lot of calls and flowers from Eddie, Mia gave in and went on one date with him. From that day they were inseparable. Eddie was smitten with Mia from the first moment he'd laid eyes on her and Mia was no better.

"I'm not sure." Lissa answered but made no other comment about why I was asking if he would be here. We made our way inside and I searched around for a sign of him without much success. Dimitri was five years older than me and at 30 he was a very successful businessman. He was also very good looking, standing at 6.5 feet, with tanned skin, brown shoulder length hair, chocolate brown eyes and a very muscular body. The man was simply sex on legs, and let's not talk about his sexy Russian accent.

"You are here. Finally!" Mason shouted over the music as we reached the bar. "I thought I would have to come and drag her down here myself." I made a face at his comment; I still didn't want to be here. I would prefer to be at home with my couch and a pizza box watching re-runs of "How I Met Your Mother".

"She put up a little fight but gave in eventually." Mia shouted back as he handed her our drinks. One of the few positive things that came with coming here was the free drinks. Mason never let us pay for anything. The club was once again full and you could barely walk due to the bodies being pressed so closely.

But my eyes searched only for one person. I scanned the room one more time carefully as we sat in our booth looking for the familiar chocolate brown eyes. A moment later my gaze met his and a smile graced his face. I smiled back and turned to face my friends again. Something inside told me that this night was going to be unforgettable.

"What are you smiling about?" Lissa yelled from the other side of the table.

"Nothing." I shook my head and downed my drink in one sip. "I'm heading to the dance floor." I shouted and Lissa nodded letting me know she heard me and turned back to her discussion with Mia. As I walked away I saw Christian approaching them with a bottle of champagne. Christian co-owned the club with Dimitri. They had been friends since they were kids and when they graduated from college they decided to open this club together. As the time passed they opened another one and another and another.

Just as I stepped on the dance floor a new song came up and it didn't take me long to find someone to dance with. I could feel eyes watching me and I didn't have to look to know they belonged to Dimitri. He watched me as the songs changed one after the other. A new slower song came up and strong arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to face Dimitri and smiled seductively at him.

"Hello Comrade!" I whispered in his ear as I pressed my body closer to his.

"I see you are having fun Roza." He chuckled huskily and I blushed a little. I was never this bold with men but damn it he brought the bad girl out of me.

"As a matter of fact I am." I winked and turned to face away from him. I spread my legs a little apart and bent at the waist giving him quite a show. I looked up and I caught Mia's amused gaze as she watched me tease Dimitri. My friends knew the crush I had on him and something told me that this whole thing was planned all along. I pulled myself up and Dimitri turned me to face him.

"Are you teasing me Roza?" His lips were just a breath away from mine.

"What are you going to do if I am?" I swallowed a moan as he pulled me closer and I felt just what my teasing did to him.

"Follow me." I did as he said and followed him through the sweaty bodies to somewhere where we could be alone. Not even a minute later Dimitri pushed his office door open and as soon as it was closed I was pressed against it. His lips molded against mine and I melted into the kiss. I could feel my self get more excited by the passing seconds until I was drenched.

I pushed him away catching him off guard and reached to my side so I could undo my zipper. I pulled it down oh so slowly enjoining the lustful look in his eyes. I let the dress slide off of me and pool at my feat leaving me in only a black lace corset with matching panties and garters. I stepped out of it and walked towards his desk rocking my hips from side to side -a little more than necessary- and settled my self on top of it. By now Dimitri's eyes were almost black and I felt a wave of satisfaction at the thought that I could bring such feelings to him.

I wanted this man more than anything.

"Are you coming Comrade?" I asked him in what I hoped was a sexy voice. Dimitri shook his head amused and walked over to where I was sitting. He placed his hands on either side of my body and brought his face closer to mine.

"I'm here Roza, now what?" he whispered our lips just a breath away. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought him closer to me. When his pelvis met mine a moan was torn from my throat as I felt how hard he was.

"Kiss me." I murmured and a moment later his lips were pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me passionately. Now I was not a virgin but no man had worked me up so much before. My panties were wet from the moment our eyes met across the room. The way he looked, the way he spoke, the way he touched me. His fingers left a path of fire as they trailed from my shoulders, down my side until they reached the edges of my lace panties. A ripping sound was heard in the room and a moment later cool air grazed my hot center.

"I liked those panties." I moaned as his lips nipped down my neck.

"I will buy you more." He murmured as he kissed his way down my body. He kissed my clit softly and I gasped as waves of pleasure flooded through me.

"Oh god!" My breath caught in my throat and my back arched as two long digits thrust inside of me. I lost track of time as Dimitri brought me closer to a powerful climax with every thrust and sweep of his tongue on my sensitive flesh. It wasn't long ago before I fell off the edge trying to hold my moans back.

"I want to hear you Roza. Don't hold back!" He groaned as my walls clamped down on his fingers and I screamed his name. My high heels were digging in his shoulders but he didn't seem to mind as I slowly came down from my high.

"My turn!" He groaned and gave me no time to react as he thrust inside me. I gave a deep sigh as he filled me so deliciously. My back arched from the desk as he pushed my legs as far apart as they could go and slid deeper inside of me.

"Dimitri!" I moaned. My body felt like it was on fire, never –not even in my wildest dreams- had I felt pleasure like this. The only thing I could see was Dimitri. His taste, his smell, his voice as he murmured in Russian to me.

_Beautiful. Love. Mine. My Love. My Roza. _

"Dimitri I…" The words caught in my throat as his voice sent me over the edge once more. He kept thrusting inside me deeper and harder helping me ride my orgasm while he approached his.

"Roza!" He moaned in the crook of my neck as he emptied himself inside of me.

We laid there for a moment in each other's arms as we tried to catch our breaths.

"You know," He murmured kissing my lips softly. "We should really tell our friends the truth. I'm tired of having to sneak around to see you." He lifted his head up to look at me and he actually pouted. I giggled at his expression, big bad Dimitri Belikov whom everyone was scared of was pouting like a five-year-old.

"We will after we make ourselves presentable again." I murmured pushing a few strands of hair away from his face. Dimitri and I had been seeing each other for the past month. We always had chemistry but I was with someone else and Dimitri had made it very clear that he liked me but he would never steal another man's woman and I respected it. When I broke up with Jesse he was still with Galina and once again we left things how they were.

So after one particularly bad fight with Galina a few weeks ago, Dimitri called me to let me know that he was single and asked me out on a date. I accepted and we started dating but kept it secret in case it didn't work between us. We always had to sneak around and meet after the hours the club was closed or when our friends were busy. And here we were now, a month later in each other's arms and happier than ever.

"I love you." He murmured and his words caught me by surprise. A smile crawled its way up to my lips and my heart did a back flip inside of my chest. We weren't together that long as a couple but we'd known each other for years. I was sure a long time before that I loved him. Now hearing him say it brought tears in my eyes.

"I love you too." I said and pulled his head down for another kiss pouring all the love I felt for him in it.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome! **


End file.
